Veni, Vidi, Vici
by Enagem
Summary: La célèbre Hermione Granger et le non moins célèbre Drago Malfoy commencent leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Malgré la guerre, rien n'a changé... Ou presque. Sans le savoir, ils vont se retrouver liés grâce à un ouvrage et pas n'importe quel ouvrage : la biographie d'un des plus grands empereurs moldu ! Cette année, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, se sera : César ou rien !
1. Prologue

**Coucou à tous !**

Oui je suis rentrée de vacances mais non je n'ai pas réussie à pondre un OS joyeux comme je l'espérais ^^'. Alors pour me faire pardonner je vous livre là le prologue d'une mini fic que j'ai commencé il y a un certains temps et que j'ai mis en stand by pour diverses raisons. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance à vous soumettre et puis j'espère écrire la suite avec vos encouragements :)

Je tiens à remercier ici tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter et puis aussi tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire même sans commenter, parce que quand même plus de 600 personnes ont lu _Impossible_ en très peu de temps et ça, c'est whaaa !

Un merci tout particulier à ma lectrice number one : Olivia ! ;)

Je profite aussi de ce court prologue pour répondre au com de Zlie sur _Impossible_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton com', tu as exactement saisi ce que je voulais amener, une Hermione différente, vengeresse, sans doute détestable pour certains mais au fond, on l'a comprend et on ne peut pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre même si on aime pas voir Drago comme cela. J'ai totalement adoré la série Revenge, et j'avoue que dans cet OS, j'ai imaginé Hermione comme Emilie dans la série :)

Ici en tout cas, pas de Hermione vengeresse, j'essaie du léger, de l'humour, tout en vous faisant partager quelques unes de mes connaissances littéraires et historiques !

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont et resteront pour toujours la propriété de la Géniale JK Rowling, César, non plus n'est pas à moi mais à l'Histoire, seules la pseudo bio sur ce personnage ainsi que l'intrigue sont unes de mes inventions ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Prologue **

Il rajusta son col de chemise précautionneusement, colla ses joues chaudes contre le miroir froid qui lui faisait face : dorénavant il veillerait à ne pas rester si longtemps sous la douche, cela réchauffait la pièce et lui empourprait les joues au point que l'on aurait pu croire à des coups de soleil, cela ne convenait pas à quelqu'un comme lui qui avait une réputation à entretenir.

Réputation ? Oui, ce jeune sorcier était connu de tous, respecté de beaucoup, jalousé de certains, envié de quelques uns. Il faut dire qu'il était grand, blond, athlétique, toujours très élégant et propre sur lui. Pleins de bonnes manières, il semblait emprunt d'une noblesse et même d'une grâce naturelle. Évidemment, il attirait la gente féminine comme des aimants et toutes l'admiraient.

Oui toutes, celles qui le montraient, celles qui ne le montraient pas, celles qui ne voulaient pas le reconnaître et enfin celles qui l'admiraient mais ne le savaient pas encore. Oui, il était plutôt bel homme et en profitait, quoi de mal à cela ? Oui tout le monde l'aimait, et cela lui plaisait.

Ce qui vient entacher quelque peu cette utopique description, sont les points suivants : le jeune homme était en effet réputé mais pas pour les raisons avancées précédemment. Du moins pas entièrement. Si son physique n'était pas à remettre en doute, pour le reste c'était autre chose. S'il était respecté, c'est d'abord parce qu'il était craint, en tant que fils d'un mangemort, on ne se frottait pas souvent à lui. S'il était jalousé pour son physique, il l'était aussi pour sa fortune qu'il n'avait rien fait pour obtenir et qui était resté tout à fait intacte même après l'inculpation de son cher père à Azkaban pour avoir traité avec Vous-savez-qui. Il va de soit que la moité du monde magique pensait que des gens comme lui ne méritait pas la fortune qu'il avait et le méprisait pour ce qu'il représentait : la réalité d'une guerre contre les forces du mal.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et avait combattu, à la dernière minute aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si c'était sans doute par peur, c'est ce qui le fit rester respectable aux yeux de l'autre moitié du monde magique.

Revenu à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année qu'aucun n'avait pu terminer l'année précédente, il paradait, orgueilleux et insolent dans les couloirs. S'il n'y avait pas eu une guerre, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas changé et d'ailleurs beaucoup le croyait encore. Il faut dire qu'il cachait excellemment bien son jeu. Cela lui permettait de garder une emprise sur les autres, de rester supérieur, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il attire l'attention, c'était tout de même Drago Malfoy.

Autour de lui, les filles tombaient comme des mouches et il s'était promis d'en profiter un maximum en cette dernière année de sa scolarité. Le seul bémol qui ne lui permettait pas tout à fait de faire ce qu'il voulait, était le retour d'Hermione Granger la miss-je-sais-tout national, de Ron Weasley, le pot de colle abruti et d' Harry Potter le héros de tous qui, depuis qu'il avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui était le seul à lui voler quelquefois la vedette. Ces trois là le détestaient toujours malgré son changement de camp et il faut dire qu'il le leur rendait bien.

Quelque peu rafraîchit, il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes pensées négatives de son esprit et sortie de la salle de bain.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, pire qu'une femme ! Le réprimanda Pansy qui depuis l'année précédente et tous les événements que l'on connaît était devenu pour lui une véritable amie, oui amie et non petite amie. Elle et Blaise étaient les seuls qu'il tolérait à ses côtés et qui connaissaient le vrai Drago.

- Je t'emmerde chérie. Répondit Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres. Avec elle pas besoin d'être imposant, ils se taquinaient sans cesse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dray ! Aller bouge de là que je puisse me changer, conclut-elle en le poussant définitivement hors de l'entrée de la salle de bains.

Toujours habité par ce sourire narquois qu'on lui connaît tous, il glissa vers la porte qui pivota à son approche et sortit de la salle commune des serpentards pour rejoindre la grande salle afin de déjeuner en ce beau week end de septembre qui marquait le début d'une année qui s'annonçait étonnante sur tous les points.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est court, mais c'est normal, prologue oblige !

à bientôt !


	2. Sur les Traces de César

**Coucou ! **

**Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre des 3V, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ce mini prologue ;)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews d'encouragements sur le Prologue, en espérant que ce premier chapitre ne vous décevra pas :)  
**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont bien évidemment toujours à Madame JK Rowling !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sur les traces de César**

***POV Ron***

Samedi. On était Samedi. L 'année n'avait pas vraiment encore commencé et elle hurlait déjà.

- Non, mais Ron, il est 11h, lève toi ! Le temps que tu te lèves et te prépare, tu trouverais encore le moyen d'arriver en retard au déjeuner ! Et alors tout serait bouleversé ! Parce que si tu es en retard au déjeuner, tu commencera à faire tes devoirs plus tard et donc tu ne pourras pas tout faire et...

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est le premier samedi de la première semaine du premier mois de cours de notre septième année, on est pas obligé de travailler dès maintenant, lui rétorquais-je en baillant.

- Les ASPIC ? tu connais ? Brailla-t-elle.

- Bon Hermione, je vais mettre un truc au clair avec toi tout de suite, ça t'évitera d'utiliser ta précieuse salive pour rien à l'avenir et ça m'évitera des cris matinaux. On a vaincu Voldemort l'année dernière, on a jamais eu une année calme à Poudlard à cause de ce poids sur nos épaules. Cette année plus de Voldy, pas de contrainte extérieure, on respire enfin. On est un peu plus libre, ne nous étouffe pas avec les ASPIC. Oui, on a un examen et oui c'est important mais par rapport à tous ce que l'on a traversé jusqu'à maintenant, les ASPIC c'est bien le truc le moins insurmontable que je connaisse ! lui répondis-je cette fois bien réveillé.

Hermione me regarda bouche bée, je savais qu'elle pensait comme moi au fond. La Guerre nous avais tous changés mais elle s'accrochait encore à la miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était et qu'elle avait besoin d'être encore cette année, une dernière fois, pour se rassurer. Elle et moi, on était sortis quelque temps ensemble l'année dernière, après la victoire, puis nous nous étions séparés d'un commun accord, on s'aimait bien sûr mais peut être pas autant que nous le pensions, alors on avait décidé de laisser faire les choses, si l'on devait vraiment finir ensemble, on finirait ensemble que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans 10 ans. Libres, elle et moi, nous nous étions promis que cela ne devait pas nous empêcher de sortir avec d'autres personnes, au contraire ça nous rassurerait sur le fait que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ou nous fera découvrir qu'en vérité nous ne sommes que des amis.

Je le vivais bien, elle aussi. Personnellement tout ça, je veux dire la guerre, m'avait forcé à mûrir plus vite. La perte de Fred fut difficile à avaler, la perte de beaucoup d'autres aussi mais je me suis forcé à aller de l'avant rien que pour George, maman et papa qui ne s'en remettaient pas vraiment. Je me sentais bien, du mieux qu'on pouvait au regard de l'année que l'on venait de passer. J'étais heureux que Ginny et Harry soient ensemble, oui je crois que ça allait.

Mais Hermione ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle gérait mal son statut d'héroïne de la Guerre, ce statut imposé qui ne lui plaisait guère, lui rappelait qu'il avait fallut tuer des gens. Elle était triste des pertes que nous avions essuyées et si nous savions que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, elle appréhendait de revenir à Poudlard tout de même, de revoir des serpentards, ceux qui s'étaient alliés à nous à la dernière minute, ou ceux qui avaient combattus avec Voldemort par crainte. Au fond d'elle je pense qu'elle se demandait comment les relations inter maisons allaient se passer.

Allions nous devenir amis avec les serpentards me demandaient-elle encore il y a quelques jours. Seulement si nous le voulons lui répondis-je. Certains méritent notre amitié d'autres ne l'a mériteront jamais. On verra bien cette année, ces choses se feront naturellement, tu te poses trop de question Herm', avais-je ajouter.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement pour me faire sortir de ma rêverie.

- Rien de précis.

- Je suis désolé Ron.

- Ne t'excuse pas Hermione, c'est bon, ça va aller, tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps que moi ou Harry pour trouver ou retrouver ta place ici. Lui répondis-je, en la rehardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Allons rejoindre Harry, il est dans le parc avec Ginny.

-Vas-y je te rejoins, je dois m'habiller. Déclarais-je.

Hermionne hocha la tête puis sortit de la chambre.

***POV Hermione***

Pendant qu'elle marchait le long d'un couloir froid pour rejoindre le hall, Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qu'avait bien pu dire Ron.

Il a tellement changé, Ron. J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau Ron, plus fort, moralement j'entends. Moi ce n'est pas la même chose, il faut que je me reprenne en mains. Que je positive et arrête de m'inquiéter. Suis-je vraiment en train de prendre des résolutions ? Je souris. Oui ça devait être ça, des résolutions pour aller mieux.

Après tout Harry avait réussi à surmonter tellement de choses, la mort de ses parents, celle de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore, et celle de tous nos amis de Poudlard morts pendant la Guerre. Il allait bien, il avait sa Ginny qu'il aimait plus que tout et elle était maintenant la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. C'est grâce à son soutien qu'il allait mieux. Moi je les avais tous, c'est vrai, et puis j'avais retrouvé mes parents à qui j'avais rendu la mémoire mais je sentais toujours un certain vide en moi qui resterait en mémoire de ceux que nous avions perdus.

Il ne s'agit pas de les oublier m'avait dit Harry, il s'agit d'apprendre à apprivoiser la vie sans eux. Et ça, avait-il ajouté, ça se fait avec le temps et grâce à ceux qui reste.

Je souris une 2eme fois, m'engouffrant dans la brise fraîche d'une matinée de septembre. Je m'arrêtais un moment sur les marches de Poudlard pour admirer ce beau parc que nous avions tous reconstruit cet été quand...

- Nan mais tu peux pas faire attention Granger ! Me cria une voix que je reconnus instantanément.

Tiens il existe encore lui ? Ah oui c'est vrai il parait qu'il fait parti des gentils et qu'il faut que je sois cordiale avec lui parce que nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Qui a bien pu me sortir une connerie pareil ? Ah oui, j'y suis : Harry. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il m'avait dit que nous n'étions pas obligé de nous adorer mais qu'il fallait se respecter parce que « on est tous ensemble là-dedans » m'a-t-il dit. Sauf que moi je m'en fous, au moment présent, je voulais juste ne pas le voir.

- T'as perdu ta langue ? Me rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

- J'économise ma salive pour les gens qui en valent la peine, nuance. Rétorquais-je, froide malgré moi. Ouups, adieu bons conseils de Harry !

Il n'avais pas l'air étonné, ni déçu, ni content, juste blasé.

- Change de disque Grangy, tu commences à railler, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la grande salle.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre je tournais les talons et descendis les quelques marches me séparant encore de la pelouse qui me mènerait à mes amis. Tiens au fait, comment connaissait-il cette expression purement moldu ? Surprenant, il s'était peut être trouvé une nouvelle passion pensais-je. Non voyons c'est Malfoy dont il s'agit même s'il a décidé de respecter le monde moldu il reste un mec par excellence et donc un séducteur vorace doublé d'un orgueil et d'une prétention démesurée qui leur faisaient croire que les mecs avaient le monde à leur pieds et que nous pauvres femmes devions les servir. Et celui-là, en plus d'être un mec, était un Malfoy, donc avec fierté persistante et règles antiques à faire appliquer à tous.

Je sortis de ma rêverie quand je vis des mains s'agiter et une longue chevelure rousse voleter dans les airs.

- Hermione, on est là ! cria Ginny, visiblement de merveilleuse humeur.

- Coucou, vous deux. J'ai été réveillé Ron, il nous rejoint.

- Pas de problème. Bien dormi Hermione ? Me demanda un Harry très souriant.

- Oui ça été.

- Je suis étonnée de te voir ici Hermione, j'aurais parié que tu serais déjà à la bibliothèque, partie t'assurer que tous tes chers livres y était encore, plaisanta-t-il.

- Aahhaa ! Harry tu es blagueur ce matin. Et toi, tu n'es toujours pas en train de chevaucher ton nimbus 2012 ?

- Cet aprem, je ne me consacre qu'à lui ! Dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Ginny qui ouvrait grand les yeux.

- Pareil pour moi et la bibliothèque, riais-je.

- Bon, les comiques, je commence à avoir froid, on va déjeuner ? Intervint Ginny.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous trois vers le château où un Ron fraîchement douché nous attendait déjà dans la grande salle, la bouche remplit de charcuterie et en pleine discussion avec Neville. Celui-là ne perdait pas de temps pensais-je, le sourire aux lèvres pour la troisième fois de la journée.

***POV Drago Malfoy***

Après sa petite altercation avec Granger, il s'était dirigé vers la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner aux côtés de Pansy et Blaise, les seuls qu'ils toléraient en toutes situations. Il bouscula un ou deux Serdaigles et cria sur un première année qui avaient fait tomber ses couverts à la table des Poufsouffles, juste pour l'usage, il fallait bien qu'il légitime son titre de Prince des Serpentards !

A la vérité, son altercation avec Granger l'avait mis un peu en colère, cette fille ne changerait jamais ! Elle était incapable d'être aimable avec lui et son regard reflétait tout le dégout du monde quand elle le regardait. Avant, ça ne le dérangeait pas, parce qu'il le méritait amplement avec du recul. Il avait été... un salopard avec elle en fait. Bon ok, pas qu'avec elle vu toutes les files qui passaient dans son lit et dont il ne retenait même pas le nom.

Mais avec elle ça avait été, des insultes pour la rabaisser, la blesser, l'humilier. Il l'a détestait tellement, elle et ses manies de toujours vouloir être la plus parfaite dans toutes les matières. Et dire qu'on lui reprochait à lui d'avoir trop de fierté alors qu'elle chialait à chaque fois que la note qu'elle obtenait n'atteignait pas ses attentes. Elle était exigeante avec elle-même mais avec les autres aussi, il ne comprenait pas comment Potter, Weasley 5 et Weasley 6 pouvait l'a supporter 24h/24.

Et puis il y avait eu la Guerre, il avait changé, mûrit. Il ne l'insultait plus autant et ne faisait que l'éviter la plupart du temps alors qu'il était capable de tenir une conversation avec Weasley fille et même de saluer Potter d'un signe de la main. Bon avec Weaslaid 5 c'était pas encore la joie mais qu'importe, au fond, çà viendrait avec le temps et ils n'étaient pas là pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Il aurait pensé que la Guerre l'aurait changé elle aussi. Ça avait été le cas dans un sens, elle était moins... coincé, plus sociable mais pas avec lui. Enfin moins miss-je-sais-tout mais elle ne parlait pas à Drago, à part pour le remettre à sa place puis repartait l'air rageur vers ses amis. D'un côté, il s'en foutait parcequ'il ne l'aimait guère et d'un autre ça l'agaçait parce qu'un Malfoy mérite tout, sauf l'indifférence. Et son indifférence à elle par rapport à lui l'agaçait. Qu'elle lui crie dessus, qu'elle l'évite comme lui le faisait, qu'elle le frappe même aurait parût plus normal à Drago, mais qu'elle fasse comme s'il n'existait pas n'était pas très logique. Avant oui, ça l'aurait été mais pas maintenant alors qu'il n'y avait plus deux camps et une Guerre qui les opposaient.

Pendant que ses pensées vagabondaient, il l'a vit entrer suivit de Weasley fille et Potter et faire un sourire à Weasley 5 qui gobait ses aliments plus qu'il ne les mangeait. Mais bientôt ses pensées allèrent vers une jeune fille brune de 6è année derrière le groupe qui venait d'entrer : la prochaine sur ma liste de conquêtes se dit Drago avec un sourire carnassier placardé sur le visage.

Après le déjeuner, Drago rejoignit la salle commune en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise. Celui-ci prononça le mot de passe d'un air détaché et se glissa le premier dans leur salle commune presque totalement vide. Seules deux filles de 4è année semblaient faire leurs devoirs dans un coin. Avant Drago aurait crié un bon coup et elles, effrayées, seraient sortie le plus vite possible sans demander leur reste, mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant, il s'affaissa dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée et les demoiselles partirent d'elles -mêmes quand il soupira d'ennui. Pansy pouffa :

- Drago, c'est désespérant, tu n'as même plus besoin de crier pour intimider les gens.

- Pas de quoi rire, ils réagissent comme ça juste parce que mon père est à Azkaban, répliquais-je.

- Et alors ?! Je trouve ça quand même pratique. On serait moins nous si on était pas un peu diabolique et autant que ton père serve à quelque chose !Lança-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Pas faux. Mais c'est que tu deviens perspicace chérie ! La taquinais-je.

- Très drôle Amour, je t'emmerde, Amour. Dit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

Depuis que cette connerie de mariage forcé était tombé à l'eau, on se taquinait toujours sur ça et Blaise nous regardait avec un air las en général. Blaise ? Tiens il ne nous regardait pas en ce moment, il avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Pansy avait dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle se faufila vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Hey Blaise ! T'a de belles fesses tu sais !

L'intéressé sursauta puis se retourna vers nous et éclata de rire. C'est bon il allait bien. S'il riait comme ça c'est que ça allait, son rire était libérateur, non étouffé. C'était un rire de joie et non de sarcasmes.

Quelques soient les choses à quoi ils pensaient, ce n'était pas dramatique. Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé et Pansy s'assit à ses côtés. Mue par une pulsion, je me leva d'un bond et me dirigea vers la porte en lançant un « je vais me promener » à mes deux acolytes qui retournèrent à leurs conversations naissantes sans m'accorder un regard. Ces deux là me faisait rire, un jour ils finiraient ensemble mais il ne le savaient pas encore.

Je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il devait être 16h environ et tous les élèves étaient soit dans leur salle commune, soit dehors à profiter des derniers jours doux de l'année avant que le froid hivernal reprenne le dessus. Seul, je déambulais sans but et mes pas me menèrent bientôt vers la bibliothèque ou j'entrais sans hésiter. Un bon livre ne me ferait pas de mal. J'envisageais déjà d'en choisir un sur un sujet quelconque et d'aller le lire en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était mon refuge, il me rappelait que j'avais faillit tuer Dumbledore certes, mais il me rappelait surtout que c'était à ce moment précis que j'avais décidé de ne pas être un mangemort et de désobéir à mon père. Et puis j'y étais près du ciel, cela changeait des cachots. On y avait aussi une vue imprenable sur tout Poudlard et cela me donnait l'impression de ne pas être jugé là-haut et aussi un peu de... diriger le monde. Mais ça c'était le coté serpentard qui ressortait.

C'est dans ses délicieuses réflexions que le beau, le grand, le magnifique Drago Malfoy se... cogna à une étagère de livres !

Je jura et leva la tête vers la pancarte qui indiquait le contenu des rayonnages : « Histoire Moldu ». Bien sûr, songeais-je. Mon père aurait certainement trouvé cela risible, un Malfoy se cogner contre une étagère de livres moldu. Bref, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me dirigea vers les premiers rayonnages et parcouru les premiers titres réunis sous le nom d'Histoire Moldu. Les yeux levés vers tous ces livres soigneusement rangés, je me cogna (oui ! Encore une fois) contre une petite table, en plein milieu. Les petites tables de travail de ce genre parsemaient la bibliothèque afin que les élèves puissent travailler « au plus près des ouvrages » parait-il. Quelle merveilleuse idée, j'allais finir avec des bosses sur tout le corps pour ma petite brune de ce soir, misère !

J'ai tout de même abaissé la tête vers ladite table, une faible lumière l'éclairait, deux livres y étaient étalés, l'un ouvert à une place que quelqu'un semblait tout juste avoir déserté, l'autre entreposé non loin de ma main qui parcourait le bureau de bois. Il y avait aussi un parchemin et un encrier. Pas de plume, un sac par terre mais pas de cape indiquant que le propriétaire allait revenir. Curieux, j'ai observé les alentours avant de me décider à attraper le bouquin qui n'était pas ouvert et semblait moins intéresser celui ou celle qui l'avait emprunté. Il était assez concis mais de grand format, la couverture était rouge avec une couronne d'oliviers représentée dessus et des inscriptions y étaient peintes en lettres capitales dorées : « Veni, Vidi, Vici : Les conquêtes de César ».

Je ne connaissais pas ce César mais j'étais capable de traduire ces trois petits mots qui retinrent de suite mon attention : « Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ». J'avais toujours aimé le latin que j'avais appris pour mieux comprendre d'où venait tous nos sorts dont la plupart ont une base latine. Et cette phrase me plaisait plus encore, elle sonnait bien, elle résonnait déjà dans ma tête : « je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ». C'était clair, bref, direct, ça me plaisait et ça me rendait avide de connaître ce César qui avait l'air d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il ressortait déjà de lui une audace, une force, une confiance qui me fascinait. Moldu ou pas, j'apprendrais à connaître ce type !

J'enfouis donc le livre dans mon sac en me disant que celui qui l'avait sorti de son étagère n'aurait qu'à le réemprunter plus tard. Après tout, il ne semblait pas l'intéresser plus que cela. Je sortis donc du rayonnage, heureux de ma découverte et me dirigeais vers la sortie, joyeux d'avoir trouvé si vite un livre, susceptible de m'intéresser.

A peine avais-je pousser la porte que quelqu'un me rentra dedans. Et oui ! Encore une bosse !

- Oups ! Pardon. Je suis désolé. M'interpella une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

- Granger ! Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre pourrait rentré dans une bibliothèque en courant sinon toi. M'amusais-je.

- Malfoy ! Ah bah en fait je ne m'excuse pas. Renchérit-elle.

- Toujours aussi sociable Granger ! Lui lançais-je.

- Toujours aussi méprisant Malfoy ! Continua-t-elle.

Bien qu'impassible, ses paroles m'étonnèrent. J'étais tout ce que vous vouliez mais je n'étais pas méprisable. Je n'étais plus méprisable ! Piqué au vif, je décidais de faire ce que je faisais le mieux : La pousser à bout.

- Alors comme ça tu courais pour de simples bouquins Granger ! C'est marrant, en général les filles que je connais et qui se pressent de cette manière c'est qu'elles ont un rendez-vous avec moi.

- Tu es vraiment en train de te comparer à des bouquins et de me comparer avec les nunuches qui te courent après ? Tu te tapes peut être toutes les filles que tu veux mais si tu réfléchis bien tu te tapes aussi les plus nouilles. Celles qui ont un minimum de respect pour elles-même et qui lisent autre chose que sorcière hebdo te fuit comme la peste. Cracha-t-elle.

Ouais bon j'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Mais ce qu'elle disait n'était pas vrai, je « sortais » aussi avec des filles intelligentes sauf que, malheureusement pour moi, par souci de respect pour elles-mêmes justement elles ne se vantaient pas du tout d'être sortie avec moi. Je n'avais donc aucune preuve ni aucun argument à lui opposer, c'était ma parole contre la sienne. Merde.

Il ne me restait que l'attaque.

- Et bah au moins elles sortent avec quelqu'un, elles sont pas comme toi !

A peine, avais-je prononcé ces mots que je les regrettais déjà. Ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'était plus moi, je ne voulais plus la blesser comme avant, même si c'était Granger et que je la détestais toujours. Je m'apprêtais à sortir un truc, n'importe quoi pour rattraper ça quand ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, elle se rapprocha de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage et elle me dit :

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Vas te faire foutre ok ?! Je me moque de ce que tu peux bien dire ou faire, cela ne m'atteins plus. Tu sais quoi ? Si ce n'était pas toi qui ressentait le continuel besoin de m'adresser la parole les peu de fois où l'on se croise, je crois que j'arriverai parfaitement à oublier ton existence tellement tu m'es indifférent. Que tu soit là ou pas cette année m'importe peu du moment que tu me fiche la paix. On a plus besoin d'affirmer nos idéaux, la Guerre est finie. Alors écarte toi de mon chemin, parce que je te jure, que même si Harry m'en voudrait, je n'hésiterais pas à te rabattre ton caquet avec un bon sortilège bien placé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Me menaça-t-elle après avoir sortie sa baguette.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, sans s'arrêter et surtout, toujours les yeux fixés sur moi. Elle ne me laissa toujours pas en placé une, et d'un geste précis s'écarta de moi, rompit le contact visuel et s'en alla avant de se perdre dans les innombrables rangées de la bibliothèque, sa cape voletant derrière elle, sa plume dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

Je ravala ma salive, je n'avais pas peur mais j'étais... déçu. Moi qui essayais d'être « aimable » avec Potter et les Weasley depuis que j'avais rejoint leur camp, venais juste de bousiller mes chances d'entretenir des rapports cordiaux avec Granger comme le faisait pourtant Blaise ou Pansy.

Qu'importe, pensais-je, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd ! D'un pas assuré je me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie, excité à l'idée de découvrir qui était ce fameux César qui avait l'art et le sens de la réplique.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :)

J'ai vraiment des problèmes avec les espaces, je ne sais pas, avec moi, ça ne s'enregistre pas, désolé donc si le chapitre ressemble à un bloc ^^'


	3. Veni, Vidi, Vici

**Bonjour à tous ! Je ne vais pas blablater longtemps car cela fait une éternité que vous devez attendre ce chapitre. Je tiens juste à m'excuser pour la longue attente. Pour ma défense je dirais juste que le Master et toutes les mauvaises surprises qui vont avec ont eu raison de mon temps et de mon énergie ces derniers temps...**

**En espérant que vous serez toujours là pour ce second chapitre et que vous me laisserez votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer : Ces charmants personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Veni,Vidi,Vici **

***PDV Hermione***

Mais quel abruti ce Malfoy, ne changera-t-il jamais avec son égo surdimensionné, sa fierté gonflée à bloc et ses répliques sans intérêt ? Ne comprenait-t-il donc pas que cela ne servait plus à rien de m'injurier comme avant ? Bon ok, le mot injurier est peut être un peu fort vu que les « sang de bourbe » ne fusent plus au détour des couloirs. Mais il avait gardé la fâcheuse habitude de m' adresser la parole, comme ça, pour ne rien dire en plus si ce n'est des idioties visant à m'énerver. Mais maintenant ça allait changer, je venais juste de mettre les choses au clair avec lui et vu la tête qu'il faisait après ma tirade j'avais toutes les chances d'espérer qu'il ne m'adresse plus du tout la parole. Ou alors... Je l'avais tellement agacé qu'il s'était senti rabaissé et m'emmerderait encore plus à compter de maintenant vu que je venais de lui donner une raison de le faire... Misère ! On ne sait jamais quelle attitude est la meilleur devant un Malfoy ! Tant pis, la prochaine fois, si prochaine il y a se sera mon poing en travers du visage comme en troisième année.

Occupée par ses quelques pensées, Hermione cheminait vers le coin de la bibliothèque qui lui était échût. En effet, ce coin était très peu fréquenté car rare était les élèves qui s'intéressait de près et de façon continue à l'histoire moldu. Or, cela plaisait fortement à Hermione, cela lui permettait de garder un pied dans un monde qui était aussi le sien et de voir comment les grands sorciers de l'Histoire voyaient les grands Hommes de l'Histoire Moldu. Du coup c'était devenu son havre de paix, l'endroit le plus calme et le plus dissimulé de la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard et qui lui assurait de longues et paisibles heures de travail ou de lecture.

Approchant du but, Hermione, posa sa cape sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant, leva le sort de protection anti-vol qui protégeait son sac, se rassit en chantonnant et tendit la main vers le côté droit du bureau de bois pour s'emparer de... Rien ! En fait il n'y avait plus rien sur ce côté. Elle se recula, outrée.

Nan, mais c'est pas vrai j'espère ?! Il est où mon livre sur César ? Je suis pas si folle que çà, il y avait un livre là (elle montra le bord droit du bureau et tapota dessus dans une sorte d'hystérie naissante), LA ! Et il est où maintenant ? Nan mais personne ne vient jamais ici, je pars pour aller chercher une plume et quand je reviens un de mes livres a disparu ! Je deviens folle, c'est sûre, ou alors quelqu'un m'en veut ! J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin, Ron avait sans doute raison, un peu de sommeil ne me ferai pas de mal pour commencer l'année. Si mes livres commencent à disparaître dès la première semaine de cours, qu'en sera-t-il à la fin de l'année ?

C'est dans ces houleuses réflexions, qu'Hermione, en colère et maintenant incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit, se saisit de nouveau de sa cape, attrapa son sac, y fourra le seul livre rescapé du mystérieux voleur et sortit de la bibliothèque, comme elle y était entrée, c'est à dire, en trombe. A la seule différence que l'euphorie du savoir avait été remplacée par la colère. Elle était bien décidée à trouver celui qui lui avait dérobé son « Veni,Vidi,Vici » qu'elle avait grand hâte de lire.

***PDV Drago Malfoy***

Après avoir gravit au moins une bonne centaines de marches, j'y étais enfin ! Ce haut lieux (c'est le cas de le dire) calme et serein où je pouvais me reposer du monde extérieur. Oui parce qu'un Malfoy est toujours atrocement surmené même quand l'année commence, même quand c'est le week end et encore davantage quand c'est les vacances. Les obligations dues à son rang, les filles etc... C'était du boulot tout ça !

Drago sourit, « tout ça » ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Mais ça ne le dérangeait en aucun cas de continuer à jouer ce rôle. Il était moins désagréable qu'avant, il n'avait plus à se faire craindre, il l'était déjà, il n'avait plus à se faire respecter, il l'avait toujours été. Et ici... ici, il pouvait être lui, juste lui. Pas celui qui doit être sérieux et placide pour les réunions de famille, pas celui qui doit être rigoureux et acide en affaire, pas celui qui doit être mystérieux et inabordable pour les demoiselles, pas celui qui doit être grincheux ou aimable avec ses amis, pas celui qui doit être méprisant et indifférent avec ses « ennemis ». Juste lui. Drago sans Malfoy. Et ce Drago là aimait la littérature en tout genre, le chocolat, merveilleuse trouvaille moldue il faut dire, les animaux avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de feindre, les étoiles qu'il s'était surpris à aimer le soir du haut de sa tour, des choses simples et normales en soit.

D'un léger coup de baguette, il verrouilla la porte qui donnait accès à la Tour d'Astronomie et fît apparaître une sorte de coussin géant et très moelleux sur lequel il s'assit nonchalamment. Il posa son livre sur une petite tablette qu'il avait pris soin de faire apparaître devant lui et après un autre coup de baguette, une tasse de chocolat chaud voletait dans les airs à sa rencontre. Il resta dans cette posture quelques instants et se perdit dans ses pensées.

J'aime bien la bibliothèque, on y est tranquille. Enfin, la plupart du temps parce que quand on croise Granger ça a vite fait de tourner au règlement de compte. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Bon c'est vrai que c'était lui qui l'avait taquiné le premier. Mais ce n'était pas méchant, si ? Non... ce qui était vraiment méchant c'était ce qu'il avait dit après sur le fait qu'elle ne sortait avec personne sous entendant qu'elle n'en voyait que par ses bouquins. Était-ce vraiment un défaut ? Un vrai défaut, du genre que l'on reproche ? Non. Alors pourquoi le lui avoir en quelque sorte reproché ? Aucune idée, c'était pour lui répondre, faire bonne mesure. Pourquoi je me pose ce genre de question ? On s'en fout. On s'en contrefout de Granger. Ouais, mais j'aime bien l'emmerder un peu, ça égaie ma journée de la voir s'énerver. Pourtant là, il l'avait énervé mais çà ne l'avait pas satisfait. Peut être qu'elle va vraiment m'ignorer maintenant, elle a dit que si je me la fermais elle parviendrait très bien à oublier mon existence. Ça c'était méchant et même pas vrai, je suis sûr. Rien que les gloussements des autres filles sur mon passage lui rappellerai ma présence toutes les 10 secondes. Ok, j'exagère un peu mais c'est l'idée. Elle ne peut PAS faire comme si j'existais pas. Parce que, le fait est que j'existe bel et bien. J'en viens à me demander si elle ne me déteste pas plus que moi je la déteste. Je veux dire je la déteste oui, mais moins depuis que je ne suis plus contraint de le faire. Disons que je la déteste plus pour les mêmes raisons. Avant c'était pour son sang, ses fréquentations. Maintenant c'est plus pour sa volonté de toujours vouloir montrer qu'elle en sait une page de plus que le livre, son petit air si supérieur dans certaines situations et son air méprisant. Ok lui aussi était un peu comme ça mais lui c'était normal et c'était même la partie de son rôle qu'il préférait. Mais elle, elle aurait pu changer un peu avec la Guerre. Elle était moins stressée par les devoirs et tout ce qui va avec mais elle avait toujours son air méprisant et supérieur. Non ? Ou alors c'était juste pour lui. Ouais... possible. Dans tout les cas, elle ne peut pas m'ignorer. Si elle m'ignore ça fait quoi ? Rien en fait, ça me fera juste une distraction en moins. Bref, on verra bien la prochaine fois que je l'a croise. J'aviserai à ce moment.

Sur cette pensée, Drago, attrapa sa tasse de chocolat, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le coussin moelleux et attrapa son livre. Il entreprit alors de l'ouvrir en buvant quelques gorgées.

Je prend le temps de passer ma main sur la couverture, je le retourne, je le soupèse. Je le feuillette et le respire : j'adore l'odeur des vieux livres poussiéreux. Ceux qui sont sur les étagères de Poudlard depuis plusieurs décennies, peut être plusieurs siècles, ceux qui ont plus qu'une histoire à raconter, ceux qui sont l'Histoire. Je ferme les yeux, je sens le parchemin froissé, encre sèche, la poussière lentement amassée, le miel aussi un peu, et je vois. Je vois un paysage ensoleillé, après tout la couverture est rouge, alors c'est la chaleur, c'est la méditerranée. Ce livre vient de loin, rien qu'en le regardant et en le touchant je vois son histoire, son monde et je crois entrevoir ce qu'il va me dévoiler. J'ouvre les yeux, brusquement, avide déjà d'en savoir plus. Je dépose soigneusement ma tasse de chocolat sur la petite tablette en suspension prévue à cette effet, il ne faut pas tâcher ce merveilleux ouvrage. Je commence à lire frénétiquement la première page. Comme possédés, mes yeux ne se détachent plus des feuilles jaunis, rigoureux et consciencieux, ils parcourent automatiquement les nombreuses lignes qui me sont ainsi offertes, pleines de mots, de sens, de choses à découvrir. Je lis. Encore et encore, sans m'arrêter, je lis.

Après quelques heures qui me semblèrent de pauvres et courtes minutes, je relève la tête : mais quel abruti a bien pu éteindre la lumière de la salle commune. Et là, je reviens sur terre, il fait nuit, un ciel étoilé me fait face, me saute au visage me criant qu'il fait nuit depuis quelque temps déjà. Je fronce les sourcils, vu la place de la lune, il doit être près de 21h, j'ai donc dû louper le dîner. Ma tasse de chocolat est froide et mes chers serpents d'amis doivent me chercher, encore qu'ils savent combien mes absences soudaines peuvent être longues.

Mais je m'en fiche, ce que je viens d'apprendre à cet instant et tout le long de ma lecture importe plus que ce qu'il peut bien se passer en bas. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux vers mon ouvrage en faisant disparaître d'un geste nonchalant la pauvre tasse laissée à l'abandon. Il ne me reste que quelques pages, dans lesquels je me replonge avidement.

21h30 : mon livre repose maintenant sur mes genoux, fermé. Je l'ai terminé, j'ai un peu faim, je crois. Apprendre, ça creuse. Je le pose sur la tablette ayant précédemment accueillis la tasse et fait apparaître un verre de jus de citrouille et un sandwich, cela suffira pour ce soir. Et, par la pensée, je me replonge encore une fois dans mon livre.

Il racontait donc les turpitudes de l'empereur Jules César, premier empereur d'une longue lignée qu'un auteur latin du nom de Suétone, appellera les « 12 Césars ». Il avait été tout à fait étonnant et précoce, très ambitieux aussi. Il avait obtenue des postes qui n'était destinés qu'à des hommes plus vieux, son cursus honorum (chemin du jeune homme romain qui inclut son éducation, son entrée en politique, son entrée dans les rituels religieux...) avait été rapide et malgré quelques faux pas qui lui valurent quasiment un exil, il avait toujours gardé le désir secret de monter un jour au pouvoir. Bien sur, sa vie avait été plus complexe que cela, mais c'est de ça que Drago voulait se souvenir. Il savait aussi qu'il était extrêmement connu pour trois citations qui lui avait été, à tort ou non, attribuées par la Rumeur et les on dit. La première était « alea jacta est » ou « le sort en est jeté ». Cela plaisait à Drago, on ressentait l'idée d'un destin pesant auquel on ne pouvait échapper, cela ressemblait étrangement à la situation qu'il avait connue avant la guerre quand il avait cru qu'il deviendrait comme son père. Cette formule était apparemment courante dans le domaine militaire mais César l'a prononça dans un contexte particulier. Arrivée au fleuve Rubicon, près de Rome, il s'arrêta avec ses troupes : il lui fallait décider s'il allait traverser ce fleuve ou non. Cette traversée aurait de grandes conséquences, il ne fallait pas prendre de décisions à la légère. S'il le traversait, il rentrait en armes dans Rome, ce qui était strictement interdit, cela signifiait qu'il prenait la ville par la force. En même temps, il avait le soutien des soldats depuis longtemps et personne ne lui opposerait de grande résistance, pourtant cela allait changer le cours de sa vie et aussi le cour de l'Histoire.

Il prononça alors cette formule et envahit Rome, prenant donc le pouvoir et devenant ainsi le premier empereur. Vite apprécié par le peuple qui ne lui reprocha pas longtemps son audace, il resta toujours un grand guerrier, un combattant, un courageux. Drago l'admirait pour cela. César avait l'audace et le courage qui lui avait souvent fait défaut.

Et surtout César n'avait pas peur. Il envahissait sans cesse, il soumettait des peuples, il agrandissait l'empire romain considérablement d'année en année. Si bien qu'une année il remporta 4 batailles en quelques mois. Recevant les symboles du triomphe lors d'un cortège prévu à cet effet à Rome et que l'on nommait « pompa », il rentra dans Rome avec ses soldats, heureux de ses victoires. Lors du cortège il était de coutume, de montrer tout ce que l'on avait ramené des pays conquis, que se soit bijoux, pierreries, esclaves, animaux et ce que l'on ne pouvait pas ramener comme les îles acquises ou des monuments, on l'écrivait sur des tablettes de pierre appelées « tituli ». Mais lors d'un de ses cortèges, César fit écrire cette seconde formule sur un tituli : « Veni, Vidi, Vici ». Mieux que d'étaler la multitude des choses ou terres conquises, il soulignait en quelques mots au rythme quasi poétique la rapidité de ses nombreuses conquêtes : Je suis venu, J'ai vu et j'ai vaincu.

Il aurait même pu rajouter : « et je suis repartit aussi vite que je suis venu ». Cet homme était incroyable, ayant bien des défauts comme ses mœurs suspicieuses, il était tout de même intéressant par le guerrier qu'il représentait et cela impressionnait beaucoup Drago.

Après quelques développements sur sa vie privée et sa famille, la troisième citation célèbre de César fut dévoilée : « Tu quoque mi filii ». Ces paroles frappèrent le jeune homme de plein fouet. César, vieillissant avait fini par s'attirer les foudres de son peuple à cause de ses mœurs notamment. Un complot et même plusieurs, se forgèrent autour de lui et l'un aboutit par sa mort de la main de plusieurs hommes. On écarta volontairement ses fils de lui, on fit mine de le venir consulter sur une affaire privée et puis sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment disposé à répondre, il reçut un coup de couteau et ce fut le début de quelques 22 autres coups donnés par presque autant d'agresseur. César s'était défendu mais la légende dit qu'en voyant Brutus, son fils adoptif s'approcher pour le frapper également, il prononça cette fameuse phrase avant de se recouvrir la tête de sa toge (comme il en était d'usage pendant le deuil à Rome) et de se laisser rouer de coup. Ainsi mourut Jules César.

Cela avait frappé Drago, que se soit vrai ou non importait peu, ce que l'on retenait de la mort de César c'était la trahison de son fils, Brutus. Est-ce que lui Drago Malfoy avait trahi son père en ne le soutenant pas pendant la Guerre et en le laissant aux mains de Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas pareil certes, il savait bien que son père n'avait pas fait les bons choix mais c'était son père. Et un immonde personnage aussi, lâche et froid qui n'avait pas hésité à vouloir le faire devenir mangemort, lui Drago, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Heureusement Drago y avait échappé, oui il avait, définitivement, fait le bon choix en rejoignant l'Ordre à la dernière minute, son père était en prison et c'était la punition qu'il méritait.

Ce livre avait littéralement fasciné Drago. Il en avait appris sur l'histoire de l'Italie et d'un peuple, les latins, qu'ils ne connaissait que très peu. Cela lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce pays et sur les empereurs qui suivirent même si leur façon de vivre avait quelques côtés qui le choquait parfois. Il faut dire que César avait la réputation d'être un « coureur de jupons » dirions nous aujourd'hui. On disait de lui, en riant qu'il était « le mari de toutes les femmes et la femme de tous les maris ». En effet, sa réputation fut très tôt entachée par une histoire qu'il aurait eu avec un roi d'Orient. Cela le poursuivit toute sa vie et s'ajouta au fait qu'il avait la merveilleuse habitude de voler les femmes des plus hauts dignitaires de Rome. Drago avait bien rit à ce passage, César était un vrai Dom Juan, un peu comme lui.

Sortie de ses pensées par le cri d'une chouette de fort mauvais humeur, Drago releva le tête. Ladite chouette d'un noir immaculé ou seul perçait deux yeux d'un jaune profond, était perchée sur la balustrade de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était Ether, son nouveau hibou. Souvent ces amis le chargeait d'apporter à son maitre des petits messages quand celui-ci disparaissait un peu trop longtemps. C'était leur seul façon de ramener leur prince à la réalité quand il partait s'isoler un peu. Drago s'approcha donc de la chouette et attrapa le parchemin accroché à sa patte. C'était l'écriture mince et énergique de Pansy qui lui ordonnait de rejoindre les cachots dans les plus brefs délais, une importune Brune faisant le pied de grue devant la porte. D'après la demoiselle je lui aurai donné rendez-vous.

Drago fronca les sourcils et réfléchit. Aah oui, c'était la brune de la grande salle, ce midi. Il l'avait recroisé et invité ce soir. Merde il l'avait complètement oublié et Pansy était en rogne, ses mots respirait la colère et l'agacement, elle n'avait pas dû réussir à convaincre la jeune fille de partir. Pourtant Pansy pouvait se montrer férocement convaincante parfois. Il en ferait d'ailleurs bientôt les frais s'il ne descendait pas dans les plus bref délais. Il caressa la chouette qui repartie aussitôt, bien contente d'avoir accompli sa mission. Il fourra le parchemin dans la poche de sa cape et fit disparaître les objets qui constituaient encore quelques minutes auparavant, un confortable salon de lecture dans lequel il serait bien resté plus longtemps. Il ramassa le livre qu'il rangea précieusement dans la seconde poche de sa cape, déverrouilla la porte et en quelques enjambées il avait descendu les escaliers de la Tour et ceux qui menait au cachot pour se retrouver devant la jeune fille qui l'attendait toujours patiemment, une lueur d'espoir et de soulagement dans les yeux.

Drago lui sortit son plus beau sourire charmeur bien que peu naturel et sans un mot, il l'enjoignit de le suivre. Il susurra le mot de passe, s'ordonnant mentalement de le changer dès demain au cas où la jeune fille l'ait entendu histoire qu'elle ne le harcèle pas trop longtemps et s'engouffra dans la salle commune des serpentards quasi déserte à cette heure. Cela l'arrangeait bien, il ne comptait pas subir les foudres de Pansy ce soir. Seul Théo terminait un devoir dans un coin tandis que Blaise lisait au coin du feu. Malfoy leur fit un bref signe de tête et entraîna la demoiselle, toujours silencieuse dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Drago émergea vers 10h30, il faisait beau, il se sentait léger. Il s'étendit un peu plus dans son lit, la demoiselle d'hier soir n'était plus là : parfait. Ils avaient parler un moment puis il l'avait embrassé, elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser et aurait disparu à son réveil, il lui répondit que de toute façon il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle et était advenu ce qui devait advenir.

Drago souria en repensant à la nuit dernière, il était vraiment un tombeur de ses dames. Aucune ne lui résistait. A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit encore et il se redressa sur son lit. Regardant par la fenêtre d'un air triomphant il repensa à César et pensa qu'après tout cette phrase lui convenait aussi à lui. Il s'agenouilla sur son lit, son torse musclé tourné vers le soleil, le regard conquérant et un air déterminé peint sur son visage d'Apollon puis il cria : « Veni, Vidi, Vici ».

* * *

**Je sais, le chapitre est plus dense mais c'est pour cela aussi qu'il est plus court. Et je ne pouvais pas intituler ma fic ainsi sans un minimum d'explications, que j'ai dû faire ici. Les chapitres suivants seront bien plus du même acabit que le chapitre 1 avec des dialogues et de l'interactivité, ne vous affolez pas :)**

**A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
